Por Enquanto
by mih ciccone
Summary: [SONGFIC]Os melhores amigos, o último domingo em Hogwarts. E a certeza de que querem mais que isso. Songfic com a música Por Enquanto, da Cássia Eller.


_N/A: Esta fic é a minha primeira S/M, espero que vocês gostem. Eu queria dedicar ela a duas pessoas muito especiais. As duas Júlias da minha vida. A primeira é a Jú, ou Milly McMilty, que me incentivou a publicar as minhas fics e escrever uma S/M. E a segunda é a Xuups, que é uma pessoa extremamente especial pra mim, mesmo com tão pouco tempo de convivência, e que me inspirou a fazer uma fic com essa musica._

_**Disclaimer: **Sirius, Marlene e todos os seus amiguinhos amestrados não me pertencem, e sim a J.Killer Rowling. A idéia dessa fic é minha, mas o resto é com ela. _

* * *

Sirius Black era um rapaz normal. Normal quando se considera que ele era o sonho de muitas meninas. Normal quando se considera que ele era um batedor brilhante. Normal quando se considera que ele era totalmente popular. Normal quando se considera normal qualquer coisa perfeita.

Não que ele fosse modesto ou coisa do tipo. De jeito nenhum. Era o tipo de pessoa egocêntrica, que se julgava maravilhoso e vivia tirando proveito disso. Exceto quando estava ao lado _dela_.

_Ela..._ Não, _ela_ não era mais uma de suas namoradas ocasionais. Não, _ela_ era uma garota brilhante, _ela_ era sua melhor amiga. _Ela_ era Marlene McKinnon. A única que lhe entendia por completo, que lhe aconselhava sabiamente e sempre sabia confortar-lhe nos momentos difíceis. A única que sorria para ele a cada momento, sem nunca cansar. A única que sempre fora diferente na vida dele.

**Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Tá tudo assim, tão diferente  
**

Naqueles dias de início de verão, os gramados verdes à beira do lago eram extremamente convidativos. E eram o habitat natural de Marlene nos dias de sol. Normalmente ela descansava sob a sombra de um grande carvalho, os pés sem sapato brincando na grama. Vez que outra, era acompanhada por Lilly Evans, mas normalmente estava sozinha, sem pensar em nada.

Aquela tarde de domingo não era diferente. Era o último fim de semana em Hogwarts na vida dela. O último domingo de sol, a última vez que encararia o lago com seus olhos castanhos e profundos, perdida em devaneios. Era a última vez que sentaria à sombra daquele carvalho para descansar dos estudos. Naquela semana seria o Baile de Formatura e no dia seguinte, todos partiriam para nunca mais voltar.

No seu coração doía pensar que aquela era a última semana que presenciaria as brigas de Lilly e James, a última semana em que caminharia por aqueles corredores. Sim, o fim estava se aproximando e ela sentia muita dor em deixar para trás todas aquelas histórias. Não haveria mais aulas, não haveria mais fim de semanas em Hogsmeade, nada. O fim estava próximo.

Quando ela entrara no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, pensou que demoraria eternidades para passarem os sete anos, que talvez ela nem chegasse até lá. Mas agora ali estava ela, encarando os jardins da escola em um domingo de sol, pela última vez. Receosas, duas lágrimas escorreram dos belos olhos de Marlene, porque pra ela aquela época ficaria eternamente no seu coração.

**  
Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre sem saber que pra sempre sempre acaba  
**

Sirius Black caminhava pelos gramados, de mãos dadas a uma garota loira da Corvinal. Seu nome era Stacie Hewitt e ela o havia perseguido tanto que o moreno concedera seu último domingo em Hogwarts para que ela provasse ser a mulher da vida dele. _Muito que vai adiantar_, pensou ele.

Tinha receio de admitir, porém havia um par de olhos cor de mel que o fascinavam por completo, uma boca carnuda que lhe seduzia, uma voz que lhe arrepiava, um corpo que lhe provocava desejo. Havia sim uma garota por quem Sirius estava completamente apaixonado, e com certeza não era Stacie.

A loira estava no quinto ano e se esforçava para paparicar o maroto, embora muitas vezes ele a tratasse com leve indiferença. Os olhos acinzentados procuravam uma pessoa muito diferente da que estava ao seu lado. Alguém que conseguia enxergar a sua alma e com o mais delicado toque provocar as mais distintas sensações. Por maior que fosse o medo de admitir, sim, ele estava amando alguém que não devia.

**  
Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém só penso em você  
E aí, então, estamos bem  
**

Marlene mirou os jardins e viu ao longe um casal de namorados correndo pelos gramados. _Sirius_, ela logo reconheceu. O amigo estava acompanhado de uma garota loira que não deveria ter mais de dezesseis anos. Sorria como se estivesse realizando seu sonho, e Sirius não parecia retribuir tal felicidade. Marlene viu o rapaz sorrir para ela, logo depois envolvendo a garota que o acompanhava num beijo longo e apaixonado.

Marlene baixou o olhar, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração acelerarem. Por mais que cenas como aquela eram comuns, ela ainda não ensinara seu coração a calar-se. Cada vez que Sirius estava com uma nova garota, o coração dela se despedaçava, para recompor-se quando ele sorria ao encontrá-la e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

A garota encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore e fechou os olhos por longos minutos. A face de Sirius brincava em sua cabeça, trazendo à tona momentos dos dois. Marlene esforçou-se para mudar seus pensamentos, mas ela não conseguia. Não podia evitar, estava apaixonada por Sirius.

**  
Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar, agora tanto faz...  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa  
**

Sirius agora caminhava sozinho. A garota havia cansado de suas respostas evasivas e voltara ao castelo. Sem pensar, seguiu até o carvalho onde uma bela morena estava recostada. Sob o sol, seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais sedosos e ele sentia-se tentado a chegar perto e sentir o seu perfume doce que inebriava e arrepiava cada parte do seu corpo.

Aproximando-se lentamente, sem fazer barulho, ele sentou ao lado dela, tão próximo que era possível sentir a respiração quente e ritmada da garota. Ele mirou-a por longos e incessantes minutos, sem ao menos se importar com o que passava ao redor deles ou que o sol já se punha, deixando o céu colorido num misto de laranja e lilás. A admiração que sentia era simplesmente maior do que tudo, maior do que qualquer detalhe que poderia passar despercebido.

Foram sete anos entre trocas de olhares e aquela amizade sólida que hoje cultivavam. Mas naquele momento, tão próximo do rosto dela, o que sentia era um amor intenso e profundo, muito maior e mais sério de tudo que já sentira.

**  
Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mas eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Tá tudo assim, tão diferente  
**

Marlene abriu os olhos lentamente e vislumbrou o rosto sorridente de Sirius. Os dois trocaram profundos olhares por alguns minutos, até que ela quebrou o silêncio com um sussurro que extasiou o rapaz.

- Sirius...

Ele apenas continuou fitando os olhos castanhos dela, emoldurados por um cabelo que caía em ondas sobre os ombros, como se esperasse que ela continuasse, mas ela apenas ficou quieta e mirou o horizonte.

Ambos, lado a lado, tinham os corações apertados de paixão, supostamente não correspondida, paixão que corrói, que mata por dentro. A angústia da dúvida pairava no ar quando Sirius interrompeu.

- A gente não tem todo o tempo do mundo, Lene.

**  
Se lembra quando a gente chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber que o pra sempre sempre acaba  
**

Ela tornou a mirá-lo, com lágrimas à beira dos olhos.

- Eu sei, Sirius. Mas é que...

E Marlene subitamente parou de falar, deixando as lágrimas salgadas descerem pelo seu rosto tão delicado quanto porcelana. Sirius passou o dorso da mão na face dela, secando as lágrimas tão sofridas que ela chorava, enlaçando-a num abraço confortante e intenso.

A respiração dos dois parecia uma só, ritmada e quente, e os corações batiam forte e acelerados com o contato dos corpos. Ambos fecharam os olhos, como se não houvesse amanhã, como se não fossem partir em uma semana, como se tivessem toda a eternidade para estar juntos, unidos por um abraço de amizade.

**  
Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém só penso em você  
E aí, então, estamos bem  
**

E naquele mesmo abraço, Sirius chegou os lábios próximos à orelha de Marlene, sussurrando com uma voz roca e doce, sem ao menos hesitar.

- Lene... Eu te amo...

E soltando-se do abraço para fitar o rosto dela, Sirius encontrou uma expressão sonhadora no rosto de Marlene. Na sua cabeça, o que ouvia só poderia ser um sonho... Sirius a amava. Não lhe considerava apenas uma amiga, ele realmente a amava, bem como ela.

Marlene ficou em silêncio e simplesmente fechou os olhos, permitindo a aproximação delicada de Sirius, que afastou os cabelos do rosto dela para finalmente beijá-la, depois de longos sete anos.

**  
Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir, nem tentar, agora tanto faz...  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa, yeah-heah...**


End file.
